My Mate
by bgirlshaluvinu
Summary: [AU]I suck at summaries: Kagome is about to be bethrothed to someone she doesn't know or like. (Better Summary inside)


Hello this is another one of my fics. I decided to write this one because I was inspired by something I read. It's a little bit different, but I think you will like it. Also I will start updating: From Heaven To Hell And To Heaven Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this computer, my internet service, or the shirt I wore today. Soooooooooooo don't sue me because you won't get nothing.  
  
Summary:  
  
Kagome a Lady in the Huragashi house hold. With her sister Kikiyo. Kikiyo is not what you would call a great sister for the fact she can't decide on who she will marry. Leaving Kagome a chosen betrothed husband for herself. Will she love him or hate him.  
  
'..............' (Thoughts)  
  
".............."(Comments)  
  
..................(Change in area)  
  
(Authors Note or A/N) (When I want to say something so you better listen)  
  
.......(Action)  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Kagome was quite frightened. Some issues were hand. The first issue was why Kikiyo had to have every guy she met love her.  
  
For example when Kagome was younger about 14, Kikiyo two years older than her would sneak out the house to meet the "Guy of the Day". This would always cause issues when their parents were alive. The reason was Kikiyo was the next ruler of their land, therefore she should have stay reserved as Kagome did. In fact Kikiyo wasn't a virgin! And if anyone was to find out ( though the whole Kingdom knew) she was to lose her title and become an outcast. Their parents made sure this little secret never left high status.  
  
The second issue is Kagome is now 16 and is legal to be married.  
  
This causes a lot of problems because Kikiyo has 3 suitors: Inuyasha Tashio, Naraku Askaya, and Onigumo Kai. Personally all were attractive. Inuyasha was a Lord of the East. Naruku of the South. Onigumo of the North. There is one more Lord. He is Lord Sesshomaru of the West. Kagome's nation was in the middle of all the others. Being the Central. Which might mean Kagome would have to marry one of them.  
  
The last and final issue is Kagome would be able to decide her fate.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs with fear in her heart. She really didn't want to get married. It was all Kikiyo's fault! Now she the innocent one was to suffer the consequences.  
  
They waited two weeks in her castle before the Great Elders came. The Great Elders were the most powerful demons, mikos, priests, and hanyous. But there was a prophecy that a great miko would take the place of the Great Elders and rule over all lands with her two-sided husband for eternity.  
  
Kagome was sitting by Kikiyo on their throne. As they left for the conference room Kagome was anxious. They all sat down and talked with the Great Elders.  
  
"We have come to a decision," the leader Haskumi said. "We the Great Elders have thought about this since our Kagome have turned sixteen. And we have decided that Kikiyo will marry............ Onigumo. As for Kagome you will be married to ..............."  
  
'Oh I'm not ready for this now,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was livid how dare they tell him he had to marry this wench.  
  
"What do you mean I am going to marry her. You must be out of your minds. I don't want her I want Kikiyo. Always have always will."  
  
"Keep your thoughts Inuyasha, but you will marry Kagome before sun-down," Haskumi said irritated.  
  
Inuyasha shuted up. He knew not to mess with an Elder.  
  
Kagome wedded Inuyasha and Kikiyo wedded Onigumo. Kagome had all of her belongs packed and ready to go.  
  
The next day her and Inuyasha boarded the carriage to Inuyasha's castle. There was an uncomfortable silence in the carriage so Kagome decided to break it.  
  
"So how long does it takes to get to your........... I mean our home."  
  
"Three days and look it ain't yours so get over it."  
  
"Umm... okay."  
  
Kagome wasn't sure Inuyasha was as nice a Kikiyo said he would be. He seems a little bit on the mean and harsh side.  
  
After a lonnnnnnnnnngggggg silent ride they got to there eight and final town for the day. Inuyasha signed them in a hotel, then he left. Kagome took a bath and changed into her pajamas. That night Inuyasha came home drunk and fell into the bed and went to sleep. Kagome got up early to get ready to leave and had to wake up Inuyasha who just got finished vomiting to leave.  
  
That carriage ride was almost as uneventful unless you consider an argument.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't think you should drink so much."  
  
"Who are you to tell me how much I should drink?"  
  
"YOUR WIFE OR DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!?!?!"  
  
"No, I was force to marry you. Or you don't remember?"  
  
"I knew I should have married Kouga when I had the chance," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"Go marry the wimpy wolf I don't care. Hell I don't care if I see you at ALL," Inuyasha said jealously  
  
"Fine I will just have to tell Kikiyo how you treated me? And about your drinking."  
  
"Leave me alone I can drink how ever much I want to!"  
  
"Fine then you are going to sleep on the couch."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but turned around when he saw her 'Freezing Over Hell Look' and remained quiet for the whole ride.  
  
Inuyasha left as soon as he checked them in the inn. Kagome decided to play with the children outside. She stayed there until it was dark. When she got home she was dirty and wanted to take a bath.  
  
During Kagome's bath Inuyasha brought home a girl. Kagome had left quietly, not wanting to be seen. And went to the home of one of the kids she had played with earlier that day.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Inuyasha was searching for Kagome for over an hour now even though he knew she was still in the room that the had for the night she wasn't there in the morning.  
  
Kagome had a refreshing night no matter what Inuyasha said it wouldn't bother her. She quickly ran back to the hotel loaded her things in the carriage and sat in it waiting for Inuyasha. A couple of hours later he found her asleep in the carriage. He decided he liked her better now that she was quiet.  
  
He knew that she might be mad at him about the girl, but it wasn't like they did anything. The girl Sango was an old friend and worker of Inuyasha. She had business to attend to in the city so he had to help her. They only talked nothing more. He never thought of Sango than anything other than a sister. And he like it that way. Kagome however was never told any of this so she is going to be mad at him for a long time.  
  
Well do you like it huh do ya.  
  
Please review this story.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Kagome: Sango how dare you! You are supposed to be my friend and you sleep with my husband (not by chose)  
  
Inuyasha: What!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: I didn't sleep with him we just talked, duh. Kagome did you read the story?  
  
Kagome: oops. Sorry.  
  
reading the story  
  
oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
everyone sweatdropped 


End file.
